Legendary Emperor
by Erythrina Errol
Summary: Bersetting di Jepang Tahun 2025, akhirnya teknologi Full Dive berhasil diciptakan. Teknologi yang benar - benar dapat membawa kelima indera manusia ke dalam Dunia Virtual Reality yang selama ini diimpikan setiap orang. Bersamaan dengan itu, game bertema VRMMORPG pertama juga diluncurkan. Tujuan dari game itu sangatlah sederhana, menaklukkan dunia dan menjadi raja dari segala raja..
1. Chapter 1 - Prolog

**Legendary Emperor**

 **Disclaimer :**

I'm not owner anything,

This is purely fanfiction which I made to spend my boring time.

 **Rate :** T+

 **Genre :** Fantasy, Sci-Fi

 **Inspired by :**

Many manga, manhwa and Light Novel which have Fantasy, Action and VRMMORPG Conten.

 **Warning :**

Abal, Gaje, Garing, OOC, OC, (miss) Typo,

Full of game's contents, Change POV without Alert etc.

###

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Prolog**

* * *

 **Tokyo, 31 Desember 2025**

 **07.30 P.M**

* * *

Uap air terlihat kasat mata tiap kali ia menghembuskan nafas. Butiran salju turun perlahan dan menempel di rambut pirangnya. Mengeratkan kembali jaket tebal yang ia kenakan, ia kembali menyusuri jalan kota Tokyo yang ramai dilalui orang – orang. Berhenti sejenak sambil menunggu lampu trafict untuk menyebrang jalan berubah hijau, ia lalu melihat ke arah layar sebuah LED besar yang biasa terdapat di kota – kota metropolitan.

Pada musim dingin akhir tahun 2025 Masehi, saat ini dunia sedang digembarkan dengan terciptanya sebuah dunia Full Dive Virtual Reality. Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu sejak dimulainya pemasaran prototype Virtual Reality untuk game pertama kali dilakukan. Dimulai pada tahun 2015 yang pada awalnya hanya mencakup dua indera yakni penglihatan dan pendengaran. Namun sekarang, kelima indera manusia telah dapat direkayasa dan diduplikasi ke dalam dunia Virtual. Tak hanya itu, saat berada di dalam dunia Virtual sinyal impuls yang diberikan otak untuk menggerakkan anggota tubuh dihambat sehingga saat kita bergerak di dunia Virtual tubuh asli kita di dunia nyata tidak akan ikut bergerak. Keadaan inilah yang dinamakan dengan nama «Full Dive».

Bersamaan dengan terciptanya Virtual Reality, game yang menerapkan teknologi dunia itupun akhirnya tercipta.

"Apakah ada alasan khusus kenapa teknologi Virtual Reality yang telah berhasil dibuat, justru malah digunakan pertama kali untuk bermain game?.."

Suara itu berasal dari seorang reporter wanita sebuah situs berita wawancara yang saat ini berada di layar LED yang tengah dilihatnya.

"…Jika kita bahas lebih dalam, sebenarnya kegunaan teknologi VR yang telah berhasil kami buat itu sangatlah luas. Namun pengembang utama kami berharap agar teknologi ini tak hanya dapat dirasakan oleh golongan tertentu saja, Beliau ingin agar semua masyarakat dapat menikmati teknologi VR ini. Karenanya kami memutuskan untuk mengembangkan teknologi VR ini bersamaan dengan game VRMMORPG pertama di dunia. Selain itu industry game merupakan salah satu bidang dimana perputaran uang berjalan dengan cepat."

Balasan yang cukup panjang terdengar dari seorang pria. Dia merupakan perwakilan bagian pemasaran perusahaan pengembang teknologi VR bernama «Genesis Corp». Pengembangan teknologi VR membutuhkan dana yang tidak sedikit, iklan dan pemasaran besar – besaranpun dilakukan oleh perusahaan tersebut. Karena kepopuleran dan kesuksesan pemasaran tersebut, perusahaan yang pada awalnya biasa – biasa saja kini menjadi salah satu perusahan besar yang berpengaruh di dunia.

"Namun tetap saja, kontradiksi selalu terjadi dalam masyarakat. Terutama saat perusahaan anda mengumumkan untuk menggunakan teknologi VR ke dalam game. Banyak orang menilai nantinya teknologi ini akan berdampak buruk jika digunakan oleh masyarakat umum. Ada yang berpendapat jika penggunaan teknologi VR ke dalam game justru akan membuat masyarakat apalagi anak – anak terlena dan lupa waktu sehingga membuat mereka sakit. Apakah ada solusi untuk mengatasi hal ini?.."

Mendengar hal itu, pria tersebut tertawa ringan dan kembali menjawab:

"..Haha, jelas hal itu telah kami pikirkan. Dalam pengembangan VR beserta game berbasis VR ini kami telah berkerja sama dengan para ahli di berbagai macam bidang termasuk juga dalam hal kesehatan. Karenanya jika ingin memasuki dunia VR kami mewajibkan setiap orang untuk masuk ke dalam kapsul yang telah kami buat. Di dalam kapsul tersebut terdapat berbagai macam vitur pengaman dan akan memutus koneksi secara otomatis jika terdapat gejala di luar batas normal yang dialami oleh tubuh. Karenanya kami harap semua orang dapat bermain game «Legendary Emperor» yang telah kami kembangkan dengan nyaman."

Setiap kali menjawab pertanyaan, senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah pria berusia 30an tersebut.

"Ah iya, Bukankah hari ini adalah hari terkahir βeta test game Legendary Emperor. Bisa tolong jelaskan mengenai game tersebut secara garis besarnya?.."

"..Tentu saja, dengan senang hati akan saya jelaskan. Sesuai namanya yakni Legendary Emperor, tujuan utama dari game ini adalah untuk bisa menjadi seorang kaisar yang menguasai seluruh dunia atau dengan kata lain menjadi raja dari segala raja. Dan jika ada yang bisa mencapainya maka akan mendapatkan 5% dari total keuntungan bersih yang didapatkan Genesis Corp."

"Wow! 5% dari total keuntungan perusahaan? Pastinya jumlah uang yang didapat sangat fantastis bukan? Saya dengar hal ini juga yang membuat game Legendary Emperor ini menjadi sangat popular bahkan sebelum masa βeta testnya usai.."

"..Benar sekali.. Tak hanya di Jepang saja, bahkan di luar negeripun sudah banyak yang memesan kapsul kami beserta software gamenya. Jadi pastinya uang yang akan menjadi hadiah utama berjumlah sangat fantastis. Namun tetap saja, untuk mencapainya tidaklah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Kalian akan mengerti saat telah berada di dalamnya -…"

Melihat lampu penyebrangan yang telah berubah hijau ia memutuskan untuk berhenti memperhatikan layar LED besar tersebut. Setelah membeli beberapa keperluannya di supermarket terdekat selesai, ia memutuskan untuk cepat – cepat pulang ke apartemennya dan langsung beristirahat. Karena 4 jam 26 menit lagi atau lebih tepatnya pukul 00:01 AM lebih satu detik esok hari, masa βeta test game Legendary Emperor selesai….

###

 **Catatan Pengarang  
**

Seperti cerita sebelumnya, pada prolog saya hanya menggambarkan garis besar dari story yang akan saya kembangkan. Jika nantinya para pembaca menemukan beberapa kesamaan dengan manga, manhwa ataupun light novel yang pernah kalian baca tak perlu heran, karena saya memang mengembangkan story ini dari berbagai macam referensi. Jika unsur story tersebut bisa saya masukkan ke dalam karya saya, kenapa tidak? Tetapi tetap, saya akan membuatnya berbeda dan dengan berbagai macam pengembangan.

Di samping itu, mungkin nantinya ada yang merasa bahwa cara membawakan story ini sedikit berbeda dengan karya saya sebelumnya. Alasannya cukup sederhana, karena saya hanya ingin mengembangkan story dengan development yang jelas dan alur yang jelas pula. Anggaplah ini adalah pengembangan cerita sebelumnya namun dengan alur yang dimulai dari awal.

Jika cerita ini nantinya mendapatkan tanggapan baik (tak hanya jumlah dari review, tapi juga saran ataupun kritik dalam saya membawakan cerita maupun cara penulisannya) saya dengan senang hati menghabiskan waktu libur saya untuk terus menulis story ini. Jika tidak, mungkin saya akan mencoba menghabiskan liburan tiga bulan saya ini dengan menjadi translator light novel yang saya senangi saat ini. Oh ya, jika ada reader sekalian yang berminat rekom ataupun membahas mengenai light novel yang bagus jangan sungkan – sungkan PM saya. Entah itu Bahasa Indonesia ataupun English akan saya coba baca.

Terima Kasih karena telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca catatan saya…

* * *

Log out?

«YES» / NO


	2. Chapter 2 - Unbelieveable First Quest

**Legendary Emperor**

 **Disclaimer :**

I'm not owner anything,

This is purely fanfiction which I made to spend my boring time.

 **Rate :** T+

 **Genre :** Fantasy, Sci-Fi

 **Inspired by :**

Many manga, manhwa and Light Novel which have Fantasy, Action and VRMMORPG Conten.

 **Warning :**

Abal, Gaje, Garing, OOC, OC, (miss) Typo,

Full of game's contents, Change POV without Alert etc.

###

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Unbelieveable First Quest**

* * *

 **Tokyo, 1 Januari 2026**

 **01.03 A.M**

* * *

Suara dering yang berasal dari smartphone milik seorang pemuda membuatnya terbangun. Dengan cepat ia meraih benda persegi panjang yang terus mengerluarkan bunyi tersebut dan langsung mematikannya. Melihat sekilas jam yang berada di sana terpampang angka digital bertulis "01.03 A.M"

'Ah, masih jam satu pagi.' pikirnya setengah sadar.

Kebiasaan hariannya adalah bangun jam 5 pagi. Jadi masih empat jam lagi sebelum waktu normal pemuda itu seharusnya bangun. Berniat kembali ke alam mimpi yang indah, tanpa sadar sebuah pemikiran kembali terbesit di kepalanya.

'Kenapa aku menyetel alarm jam 1 pagi? Bukannya biasanya jam 5? Masa bodohlah…' batinnya tak peduli.

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya pemuda tersebut meloncat dari tempat tidurnya sambil berteriak.

"Uwaaaaaaaa!" teriaknya berlebihan.

"Dasar hape bodoh kenapa baru bangunin sekarang. Aku jadi telat satu jam kan!"

Tepat pada pukul 00.00 lewat satu detik pada tanggal 1 Januari 2026 adalah peluncuran resmi game Legendary Emperor dimulai.

 _Hadiah Tahun Baru_

Itulah yang dikatakan perusahaan Genesis saat mengumumkan tanggal peluncuran resmi game yang dibuatnya.

Karenanya, pemuda yang saat ini bisa dibilang tidak waras karena memarahi handphone yang jelas – jelas tidak bersalah tersebut, menyetel alarm pada pukul 23.50 pada hari sebelumnya.

Faktanya benda elektronik yang memiliki berbagai fungsi itu memenuhi tugasnya dengan baik.

Setiap sepuluh menit ia akan berdering dan berusaha membangunkan majikannya. Itu artinya sudah tujuh kali namun sang majikan tetap tak mau bangun.

Tanpa membuang waktu pemuda tersebut turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju wastafel. Menghidupkan keran dengan terburu – buru dan meminum air yang keluar dari pancuran tersebut sebanyak – banyaknya.

Menampung air dengan kedua tangan, ia lalu membasuhkan benda cair tersebut ke arah wajahnya. Mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan air yang menetes dari wajahnya ia lalu melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin sekilas.

Namikaze Naruto adalah nama pemuda tersebut. Memiliki mata biru shapire dan rambut pirang yang halus. Tak jarang ia disangka orang asing, meskipun ia lahir dan dibesarkan di Jepang.

Setelah terasa bersih, pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut dengan segera memasuki unit kapsul yang akan menghubungkannya dengan dunia yang selalu diimpikan setiap orang.

###

 ** _Scan pada retina, Memindai seluruh tubuh…_**

 ** _Selamat datang di game Legendary Emperor._**

Ketika Naruto terhubung dengan Legendary Emperor, ia langsung disambut oleh suara feminim.

Melihat sekeliling mencari sumber suara namun yang ada di sekitarnya hanyalah ruangan kosong.

 ** _Jenis kelamin telah ditentukan._**

 ** _Tidak ada data karakter sebelumnya. Apakah anda ingin membuat karakter baru?_**

 ** _Ya / Tidak_**

"Ya"

 ** _Tentukan nama avatar anda!_**

"Renka"

 ** _Apakah anda yakin menggunakan nama 'Renka'?_**

 ** _Ya / Tidak_**

"Ya"

 ** _Legendary Emperor memiliki lima ras utama, Human / Demon / Elf / Dwarf / Beast . Silahkan pilih salah satu diantaranya!_**

"Human"

Setiap ras mempunyai keunggulan tersendiri.

Ras Demon memiliki keunggulan dalam sihir. Elf mempunyai kelincahan yang tinggi disamping itu mempunyai kelebihan dalam sihir penyembuhan. Dwarf bisa menciptakan alat – alat dan equipment lebih baik dibanding ras lainnya. Ras Beast adalah ras yang mengandalkan kekuatan maupun kecepatannya. Sementara ras Human adalah ras yang paling terlihat biasa – biasa saja.

Meskipun terlihat lemah, Human adalah ras yang mempunyai potensi paling besar untuk berkembang sesuai dengan yang player inginkan. Karenanya, Renka memilih ras Human.

 ** _Penampilan saat ini sama dengan tubuh asli dan disesuaikan dengan ras yang anda pilih. Anda bisa merubah penampilan, apakah anda ingin merubah penampilan?_**

 ** _Ya / Tidak_**

"Tidak"

Penampilan yang dipakai karakter saat ini mirip dengan tubuh di dunia nyata. Jika merasa tidak puas, setiap player bisa merubah penampilan seseuai dengan yang mereka inginkan. Tetapi untuk dapat melakukan hal itu diperlukan biaya tambahan yang juga tidak sedikit. Karena Renka juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan penampilannya, tanpa pikir panjang ia menolak untuk merubah penampilan.

 ** _Karakter telah berhasil dibuat._**

 ** _Pilih kota dan kerajaan dimana anda akan memulai!_**

"Kota Welsh, Kerajaan Brittany"

 ** _Selamat datang di Legendary Em.._**

"Lewati"

###

*Ding*

Bersamaan dengan bunyi berdengung yang terus mengecil, penglihatannya lalu dipenuhi dengan kegelapan. Perlahan – lahan membuka matanya efek aura kebiruan yang ada di sekitar tubuhnya memudar.

'Wooooo!'

Rahang Renka terbuka lebar setelah login ke dalam game. Pertama kali masuk ke dalam dunia virtual, ia tak menyangka akan terasa senyata ini. Hembusan angin terasa langsung oleh kulitnya, bangunan – bangungan bercorak eropa abad pertengahan jelas – jelas terlihat nyata sejauh mata memandang. Ia lalu menghirup udara dalam – dalam.

'Bahkan aku dapat merasakan bau udara sekitar.' Pikirnya dalam hati

Satu unit dari kapsul berharga 1.000.000 yen, bagi Naruto yang yatim piatu jumlah tersebut tidaklah sedikit. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak punya uang sebanyak itu. Sejak kecil ia sudah bekerja paruh waktu setelah pulang sekolah, di samping itu dirinya selalu menyimpan uang hadiah dari kompetisi sains yang sering diikutinya.

Beruntung di usianya yang ke enam belas tahun ini ia sudah mendapatkan beasiswa penuh untuk belajar di Universitas Tokyo. Karena selama bersekolah ia selalu mendapat beasiswa, akhirnya semua uang yang ia dapatkan sebagian besar bisa ia simpan.

Tetapi Jika dari awal saja sudah sehebat ini, ia tidak menyesal menghabiskan tabungannya hanya untuk membeli satu buah unit. Meskipun sebenarnya mau tak mau ia tetap akan membelinya. Karena bagi seorang yang ingin menjadi programmer handal merasakan langsung game yang katanya sangat sempurna ini merupakan sewatu kewajiban.

Menggerakkan tubuh di dunia ini tak berbeda dengan dunia nyata, melakukan pertarungan dan petualangan serta dapat merasakannya langsung dengan tubuh sendiri, seketika semangat Renka meningkat drastis. Kemudian ia langsung memeriksa karakter status yang ada di menu.

* * *

 ** _Character Name_**

 _Renka_

 ** _Race_**

 _Human_

 ** _Profession_**

 _None_

 ** _Level_**

 _1_

 ** _Fame_**

 _0_

 ** _Title_**

 _None_

 ** _Health_**

 _100_

 ** _Mana_**

 _100_

 ** _Strength_**

 _10_

 ** _Agility_**

 _10_

 ** _Intelligence_**

 _10_

 ** _Vitality_**

 _10_

 ** _Luck_**

 _10_

 ** _Wisdom_**

 _10_

* * *

Karena ini adalah karakter awal slot skill sudah pasti kosong. Karenanya Renka melewati dan langsung melihat item yang ia miliki dan mengeceknya satu persatu.

* * *

 ** _Equipment Item :_**

Old Iron Sword, Novice Clothing

 ** _Consumption Item :_**

Small HP Potion x10, Small MP Potion x10

* * *

 _"_ _Item Check"_

* * *

 ** _Item : Old Iron Sword | Common Equipment_**

 ** _Damage :_** 7 – 10 **_Ketahanan :_** 47 / 47

Pedang yang diperuntukkan bagi semua player pemula. Selama mereka belum memilih profesi semua player dapat menggunakan pedang ini dalam berburu.

* * *

 ** _Item : Novice Clothing | Common Equipment_**

 ** _Defend :_** 5 **_Ketahanan :_** 13 / 13

Pakaian yang terbuat dari katun. Tipis dan ringan sehingga hanya memiliki pertahan dan ketahanan yang sedikit

* * *

 ** _Item : Small HP Potion_**

Sebuah ramuan yang bisa memulihkan hitpoint sebesar 6 poin selama 10 detik ( total 60 HP ). Efek akan menghilang jika selama masa cooling terkena serangan

 ** _Cooldown : 20 second_**

* * *

 ** _Item : Small MP Potion_**

Sebuah ramuan yang bisa memulihkan manapoint sebesar 5 poin selama 6 detik ( total 30 MP ). Efek akan menghilang jika selama masa cooling terkena serangan

 ** _Cooldown : 10 second_**

* * *

Di samping item di atas, juga terdapat Wheat Bread dan Water Unit yang masing - masing berjumlah 50.

Memasang equip item yang dimilikinya dengan segera, Renka lalu Melihat keadaan sekitar.

Terdapat banyak sekali player yang baru bermunculan. Tidak ada karakter yang terlihat tidak sedap dipandang, bahkan beberapa diantaranya terdapat player yang terlihat seperti putri ataupun pangeran dari sebuah negeri dongeng.

'Huh, berapa banyak uang yang mereka habiskan untuk mengedit karakter agar terlihat sebagus itu?' dengus Renka.

Hanya ada dua kemungkinan kenapa mereka bisa terlihat seperti itu. Yang pertama karakter mereka memang sama dengan tubuh mereka di dunia nyata. Yang kedua mereka menggunakan uang yang tentunya tidak sedikit untuk merombak penampilan karakter mereka.

Jelas semakin banyak yang dirubah, semakin banyak pula uang yang dikeluarkan. Wajah mereka yang terlihat bukan seperti orang Jepang kebanyakan membuat Renka meragukan opsi pertama.

Meskipun di dalam game Legendary Emperor ini banyak pemain yang berasal dari luar negeri. Tetap saja tuan rumah Jepang merupakan mayoritas asal dari sebagian besar player.

Sesaat sebelum ia berjalan menuju gerbang depan untuk berburu. Sebuah suara dari beberapa player membuatnya tertarik.

"What the he—! Kenapa laki – laki lagi? Mana player perempuan lainnya? Aku akan terus duduk di sini dan menunggu karakter baru perempuan muncul lagi."

"Aku juga akan ikut denganmu. Aku ingin melihat tubuh telanjang para wanita cantik."

"Kalian berdua idot! Dari pada di sini mending pergi leveling di luar sana!"

"…..?"

Renka hanya bisa terdiam setelah mendengar percakapan lantang para player?

'Oi oi, telanjang? Serius?' pikirnya.

Karena penasaran Renka kembali melihat keadaan sekitar dengan seksama.

Itu tampaknya setiap karakter baru hanya mengunakan pakaian dalam sebelum mengequip novice clothing mereka. Hal itu berarti para player laki – laki memakai celana pendek sementara wanita hanya menggunakan pakaian yang banyak menunjukkan lekuk tubuh mereka. Dalam hal ini mungkin masih dikategorikan sebagai celana dalam dan bra.

'Shit!' umpat Renka dalam hati.

Walau bagaimanapun ia adalah remaja laki – laki normal. Melihat beberapa wanita wanita cantik hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam membuatnya memerah.

'Untuk berpikir pihak pengembang memprogram equip player seperti ini' pikirnya.

"Hahahahaha…"

Seketika tawa lepas keluar dari mulut Renka.

'Hal ini mungkin salah satu strategi agar gamenya semakin laris.' pikirnya lagi.

Setelah meredakan tawanya, ia lalu menuju Front Gate tanpa mempedulikan ajakan party player lain.

Tepat saat berada di depan gerbang sebuah suara memasuki indera pendengaran Renka dilanjutkan pesan peringatan.

 ** _*Ding*_**

 ** _-Kamu akan melewati Safe Area untuk pertama kalinya_**

Jika kamu melewati Safe Area maka HP akan berkurang saat menerima serangan. Safe area adalah sistem khusus yang dibuat untuk mencegah segala tindak kriminal saat berada di dalam kota. Di dalam kota HP tidak akan berkurang. Efek ini hanya hilang saat penggunaan item Merchant «Duel Challenge» ataupun dalam event «Castle War».

Mengkonfirmasi pesan yang ia dapatkan dan memahaminya. Ada dua istilah baru yang membuatnya tertarik. PvP dan War, untuk membuktikan kemampuan sudah pasti pertarungan antar player membuat Renka lebih bersemangat lagi.

Namun saat ia melihat apa yang ada di depan gerbang membuatnya seketika kehilangan minat untuk berburu. Lautan manusia saling berkelompok dan memburu setiap monster yang ada di depan gerbang. Bahkan sebelum monster – monster tersebut melihat dunia barunya setelah respawn. Mereka semua akan langsung dikeroyok dan mati seketika.

'Apa – apaan itu?'

Karena tak ingin masuk ke dalam kerumunan para player hanya untuk melakukan KS ( Killing Stealth), Renka memutuskan cara lain untuk menjadi titik startnya. Sebuah tempat yang sering bisa membuatnya menenangkan diri tiba – tiba masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

'Apakah di kota ini ada perpustakan?'

Menanyakan lokasi tempat tersebut ke pada NPC penjaga, dengan segera Renka munuju ke arah yang disebutkan.

Perpustakaan dibuka untuk semua player dan mereka bebas untuk memakainya. Tapi selama masa βeta testpun tak banyak player yang datang ke perpustakaan. Mereka hanya ke sana jika ingin mencari petunjuk ataupun informasi tentang quest yang mereka jalani.

Tapi beda halnya dengan Renka. Dari kecil ia memang sudah senang membaca, karenanya ia menuju ke perpustakan untuk memenuhi hasratnya itu. Setelah berkeliling ruang perpustakaan, terdapat satu buku yang menarik perhatiannya. Buku tersebut terlihat lebih tua dibanding buku lainnya, namun entah mengapa terasa seperti terdapat sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin segera membaca buku tersebut

Sebuah hexagram dengan gambar kepala naga di tengahnya, lalu di setiap ujung terdapat simbol yang mewakili enam atribut menjadi cover buku tersebut. Di bawahnya terdapat tulisan _Gellert Grindel_ yang kemungkinan besar adalah pengarangnya.

Dengan segera ia menuju kursi terdekat lalu menaruh buku tersebut ke atas meja dan mulai membacanya.

Pada awalnya Renka memutuskan untuk berburu dan sesekali mengunjungi perpustakaan. Karena walau bagaimanapun menaikkan level dan belajar cara berburu merupakan elemen dasar dari setiap game RPG. Namun niat itu hilang seketika saat membaca buku karya Gellert tersebut. Isinya ternyata jauh lebih menarik daripada yang ia bayangkan.

###

Butuh tiga minggu atau sama dengan satu minggu waktu di dunia nyata untuk menyelesaikan buku itu. Masih beberapa bulan lagi sebelum pembelajaran di Universitas dimulai. Karenanya Renka mempunyai banyak waktu luang. Setiap kali ia login ke dalam game, semua waktu ia gunakan untuk membaca.

"Phew"

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya saat ia selesai membaca halaman terakhir. Menutup buku ia lalu meregangkan tubuhnya yang entah mengapa terasa pegal meski berada di dunia virtual.

Isi dari buku tersebut menjelaskan tentang sejarah terbentuknya dunia. Secara garis besar hal itu dapat dibagi menjadi tiga bagian.

Bagian pertama menceritakan tentang terbentuknya lima kekuatan besar (kerajaan) yang ada di dunia. Pada masa itu, peperangan dan perebutan kekuasaan merupakan sesuatu yang biasa terjadi. Perang yang berkepanjangan membuat banyak penderitaan dan kesengsaraan. Kesedihan, kemarahan, dendam dan sebagainya kian tumbuh dan akhirnya berubah bentuk menjadi energi negatif.

Selanjutnya dunia terbawa ke fase berikutnya. Fase yang dinamakan zaman kegelapan. Ditandai dengan lahirnya seorang Lord of Darkness yang berasal dari kumpulan energy negatif tersebut. Penguasa kegelapan yang mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat. Ia meneror setiap makhluk dengan menyebarkan para pengikutnya ke seluruh penjuru dunia.

Segala sumber daya dikerahkan untuk menghentikan terror dari Lord of Darkness, tapi itu semua sia – sia saja. Kearoganan setiap ras dan juga lima kekuatan besar membuat mereka merasa bisa mengatasi apapun tanpa bantuan pihak lainnya. Hasilnya setiap pasukan yang mereka kirim disapu bersih tanpa sisa.

Saat itulah muncul tujuh ksatria (saat ini telah berubah menjadi pahlawan) yang mempunyai kekuatan dan kharisma yang bisa menggerakkan hati setiap orang. Dengan dipimpin oleh tujuh ksatria tersebut, berbagai ras akhirnya bisa bekerja sama dan melakukan perlawanan balik.

Namun saat perang terakhir, mereka kembali disadarkan dengan kekuatan Lord of Darkness yang jauh lebih besar daripada yang mereka perkirakan. Hanya ada satu cara untuk menghentikannya. Dengan mengorbannya nyawa ketujuh ksatria agung akhirnya mereka bisa menyegel Lord of Darkness.

Pada bagian terakhir, akhirnya dunia kembali damai setalah kegelapan tersegel. Untuk menghindari terjadinya peperangan kembali, salah satu penerus tujuh ksatia maju dan menjadi kaisar yang memimpin seluruh dunia. Dengan kekuatan dan kebijaksanaannya yang luar biasa, ia akhirnya bisa menyatukan seluruh benua.

Tetapi setelah kematian sang kaisar agung, tidak ada lagi penerus yang bisa menyamai kekuatan dan kebijaksanaan sang kaisar. Berbagai masalah di masyarakat timbul semakin banyak dan tidak bisa terselesaikan. Pemberontakan di berbagai daerah tak bisa dihindari lagi. Akhirnya dunia kembali seperti sebelum zaman kegelapan.

###

Setelah mengingat kembali isi dari buku yang telah ia baca, Renka merasakan seseorang berjalan dan berhenti di dekat tempat duduknya.

"Aku tak menyangka ada seorang keturunan «Exo» yang mempunyai minat besar terhadap membaca."

Seorang pria paruh baya tiba – tiba duduk di depan Renka dan mengajaknya bicara.

Di dalam game ini tidak ada yang bisa membedakan seorang player dan NPC, kecuali jika orang tersebut memperkenalkan diri mereka. Namun Renka sering melihat pria tua ini di dekat pintu masuk perpustakaan. Selain itu, dia juga selalu mengembalikan buku – buku ke tempatnya semula. Dari fakta itu, Renka dapat menyimpulkan jika dia adalah seorang NPC yang bertugas sebagai pustakawan.

"….?"

Karena tidak begitu paham kata – kata pria paruh baya tersebut. Akhirnya Renka hanya diam dan memberikan tatapan tanda tanya ke arah sang pustakawan.

"..Ah, maaf. Sepertinya kau tidak mengerti apa yang kumaksud. Pertama tolong perkenalkan, namaku Gofin seorang pustakawan. Senang bertemu denganmu tuan—?"

"Renka, anda bisa memanggilku dengan nama itu!"

"Baiklah, tuan Renka. Sebenarnya belakangan ini banyak orang asing yang terus bermunculan.. Anehnya, hampir semua orang dari mereka mempunyai potensi besar untuk menjadi seorang adventure. Terkadang tubuh mereka terurai dan terbang kelangit, namun juga akan kembali terbentuk dari berbagai partikel cahaya saat mereka datang. Saya pernah melihat hal itu juga terjadi pada tuan Renka sebelumnya. Karenanya saya beranggapan tuan Renka adalah salah satu dari mereka, apakah saya benar?"

Mendengar penjelasan Gofin, Renka lalu berfikir sejenak.

Kemunculan orang – orang asing, lalu dimulainya game Legendary Emperor beberapa hari yang lalu. Lalu efek khusus saat seseorang «login» dan «logout». Sudah pasti yang Gofin maksud adalah para player atau user. Karena ini adalah game RPG bertema fantasi, hal yang wajar jika para user akan lebih memilih warior, knight ataupun mage sebagai class mereka. Pastinya mereka semua mempunyai kemampuan menjadi seorang adventure. Dan bagi para NPC di dunia ini, para user dijuluki dengan Exo.

"Saya rasa anda memang benar, adakah yang salah dengan hal itu?"

Mendengar nada bicara Renka yang menunjukkan ketidaksukaan membuat Gofin salah tingkah.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak... maafkan saya yang membuat anda tidak nyaman. Saya rasa hal itu juga merupakan takdir anda dan para Exo lainnya. Bukankah para Exo yang mati mempunyai kemampuan hidup kembali meskipun merka terbunuh. Seorang adventure yang abadi, saya rasa hal ini memang sudah ditakdirkan oleh dewa."

Meskipun sedikit terkejut, Renka berusaha memberikan jawaban sedatar mungkin.

"Mungkin saja, siapa yang tahu. Baiklah kembali ke perkataan anda di awal tadi. Jika saya tidak salah, anda menyebut Exo dan minat membaca. Apa maksudnya?"

"Ah benar, tentang itu. Saya sering memperhatikan para Exo yang berada di sekitar sini. Sangat jarang bagi mereka untuk memiliki ketertarikan dengan buku. Kalaupun ada, mereka hanya mencari informasi tentang quest yang para penduduk berikan. Namun saya merasa anda sedikit berbeda, dari awal tuan Renka datang ke sini dan menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu anda untuk membaca. Kalau boleh saya tahu, adakah alasan khusus anda melakukan hal itu?"

Mendengar perkataan sang pustakawan sampai saat ini membuat Renka membelalakkan mata, ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutannya.

'Oi oi, apa – apaan ini. Pertama dia bisa mengerti perubahan mood seseorang, lalu

—beranggapan?

—memperhatikan?

—merasa?

Bukankah itu sudah berada di tingkat yang jauh lebih tinggi ketimbang teknologi AI saat ini? Apakah para NPC di sini benar – benar bi—?'

Seketika Renka membuang jauh semua pikiran – pikiran yang ada di kepalanya. Meskipun ia memiliki beberapa dugaan, terlalu cepat memutuskan tanpa bukti yang jelas. Jika dikatakan game Legendary Emperor memang benar – benar game yang paling sempurna, ia akan mengungkap rahasia yang membuatnya menjadi , mulai saat ini Renka telah menetapkan tujuan barunya.

Untuk menghindari suasana canggung karena terlalu banyak berpikir Renka segera kembali menjawab.

"Alasanku hidup hanyalah untuk membaca."

Terdapat alasan khusus kenapa Renka memberikan jawaban seperti itu. Karenanya, ia sedang ingin membuktikan pemikirannya. Disamping itu, dirinya memang sangat senang membaca. Jadi jawaban seperti itu menurutnya tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Mendengar jawaban Renka kali ini justru Gofinlah yang membelalakkan mata karena terkejut. Tubuhnya terus bergetar dan dengan segera ia mencari sesuatu di kantong pakaiannya.

"Berpikir bahwa seseorang yang benar – benar menghargai ilmu pengetahuan benar – benar ada. Akhirnya saya bisa bertemu seseorang yang benar – benar bisa dianggap pantas—

—karenanya saya akan memberikan emblem ini, tidak saya mohon terimalah pemberian saya yang tidak seberapa ini!"

Dengan semangat Gofin memberikan sebuah emblem perak langsung ke Tangan Renka. Dengan wajah penuh harap sang pustakawan berdo'a agar Renka tidak menolak pemberiannya.

"Dengan senang hati akan saya terima."

 ** _*Ding*_**

 ** _-Kamu telah mendapatkan Silver Emblem_**

Dengan segera Renka memegang emblem tersebut dan mengeceknya.

 _"_ _Item Check"_

* * *

 ** _Item : Silver Emblem_**

Emblem yang hanya dimiliki oleh anggota «Magic Institute». Kamu mendapatkannya dari pustakawan bernama Gofin. Ia hanya akan memberikan emblem ini kepada seseorang yang dihormatinya. Sang pustakawan sedang menguji apakah player yang dihormatinya juga mempunyai tekad yang kuat untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan.

 ** _Efek :_** Bagi orang luar yang mempunyai emblem ini mempunyai kesempatan untuk menjadi anggota Magic Institute dengan cara menyelesaikan ujian yang diberikan.

 ** _Persyaratan :_** Berlaku selama 90 hari (89 hari 7jam 55 detik lagi). Hanya diperuntukkan bagi player level 1.

 ** _Reward:_** Kamu akan mendapatkan hadiah misterius dari Gofin jika bisa menjadi anggota Magic Institute sebelum waktu yang ditentukan habis.

* * *

Berpikir bahwa pemikirannya memang benar membuat Renka terkejut. Benar – benar game yang menarik. Harus memenuhi syarat khusus hanya untuk mendapatkan quest pertamanya. Sungguh hal ini diluar dugaan.

Apalagi harus masih berada di level 1 untuk bisa menerima quest. Bukankah hal ini sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Sangat jarang orang yang menghabiskan waktunya di dalam game hanya untuk membaca sebuah buku. Mungkin saja hanya dirinya saja yang melakukan hal itu.

Di dunia nyata Renka memiliki impian menjadi seorang programmer handal. Membuat sebuah game RPG juga sudah pasti adalah salah satu tujuannya. Karenanya, Renka dengan senang hati menghabiskan waktu satu minggunya hanya untuk mengetahui latar belakang dari sebuah game.

###

Terdapat tiga perkumpulan besar yang sudah ada di dalam game Legendary Emperor sebelumnya. Yang pertama adalah «Warrior Guild», yang kedua «Magic Institute» dan yang terakhir «Merchant Guild». Setiap guild mempunyai pengaruh besar di _benua manusia._ Karenanya merupakan hal wajar jika terdapat bangunan – bangunan yang menjadi simbol tiap guild yang tersebar di berbagai kerajaan.

Itu adalah pengetahuan umum ia dapatkan dari buku yang sebelumnya ia baca.

Dan di sinilah Renka sekarang. Di depan pintu masuk bangunan bernama «Magic Academy». Banyak player terlihat berlalu lalang di sekitar bangunan ini.

Seorang player bisa merubah profesinya menjadi Mage, hal itu tentunya dengan cara menemui Magic Instruktur yang berada di bangunan megah ini. Ada juga yang ingin membelajari sihir – sihir baru dengan cara membeli buku sihir ataupun belajar langsung dari instruktur. Tentu saja semua itu tidaklah gratis.

Namun tujuan Renka datang ke sana bukan karena kedua hal itu tetapi untuk memenuhi _reward_ sekaligus _quest_ yang diberikan oleh Gofin sebelumnya. Ia menganggap hal itu sebagai reward dan quest karena memang ia mendapatkan kedua hal itu secara bersamaan.

Pertama untuk mendapatkan kesempatan sebagai anggota Magic Institute di level – level awal jelas merupakan hadiah. Meskipun dirinya gagal nantinya, mungkin hal itu tidak akan berdampak terlalu besar bagi dirinya.

Tetapi ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiran Renka. Dalam penjelasan emblem yang ia terima terdapat satu kata yang membuatnya bingung, kata itu adalah kata _'menguji'._ Walaupun waktu yang diberikan agar bisa menyelesaikan ujian adalah selama satu bulan dalam waktu dunia nyata. Persyaratannya yang menyebutkan harus berada di level 1 membuat Renka mau tak mau harus segera pergi.

Setelah membulatkan tekad, Renka dengan mantab melangkahkan kakinya ke meja receptionist Magic Academy.

"Selamat datang tuan pengembara, adakah hal yang dapat saya bantu?"

Seorang perempuan menyambutnya di depan meja penerimaan tamu. Ia memiliki rambut coklat sebahu. Wajahnya terlihat masih muda dan terlihat bersahabat, mungkin berada di usia akan memasuki umur 20 tahun. Mata dan alisnya memiliki warna yang sama dengan rambutnya. Hidungnya terlihat mancung dan bibirnya mungil. Tidak diragukan lagi jelas perempuan ini masuk dikategorikan sebagai wanita cantik.

"Saya datang kemari untuk menjadi anggota Magic Institute."

Mendengar perkataan Renka, perempuan tersebut mengarahkan pandangannya dari bawah ke atas dan memeriksa seluruh penampilan Renka.

"Mohon maafkan saya tuan pengembara, sangat sulit untuk menjadi anggota Magic Institute dengan level anda saat ini. Bukankah lebih baik anda pergi berpetualang dan mengumpulkan lebih banyak fame (maskud fame di sini adalah menjadi lebih terkenal). Saat anda terkenal dan mempunyai pengaruh yang besar, suatu saat para organisasi besar akan dengan senang hati mengirim undangan untuk merekrut anda."

Mendengar perkataan perempuan tersebut membuat Renka kembali berpikir.

'Apakah sesulit itu agar bisa menjadi anggota Magic Institute di level awal?' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Seorang pria tua memberikan ini padaku, dia bilang mereka akan mengizinkanku ikut ujian jika aku menunjukkan ini pada kalian." ujar Renka tak acuh.

Melihat emblem perak yang ditunjukkan Renka membuat ekspresi wajah perempuan tersebut berubah seketika.

"I..i-ini? Bukankah emblem ini hanya dimiliki oleh para petinggi Magic Institute. Ah, maafkan saya. Saya tidak tahu jika anda merupakan kenalan salah satu petinggi. Mari ikuti saya!"

Pertama – tama tempat yang dituju oleh mereka berdua adalah sebuah gudang penyimpanan Guild. Setelah berbicara dengan seseorang yang menjaga gudang tersebut, Renka mendapatkan beberapa item dari perempuan yang memandunya.

Beginner Magic Staff dan Magic Book (Tier 1). Keduanya adalah item yang ia dapatkan dari Magic Institute. Tampaknya itu merupakan item yang diberikan kepada seluruh player secara gratis asalkan mereka pergi ke Magic Institute.

* * *

 ** _Item : Beginner Magic Staff | Common Item_**

 ** _Damage :_** 5 – 9 **_Ketahanan :_** 33 / 33

Tongkat sihir yang dibuat bagi para pemula. Merupakan tidak ada persyaratan khusus untuk bisa menggunakannya. Bisa didapatkan dengan cara mengunjungi Magic Institute dan berbicara kepada NPC disana jika kamu berkeinginan menjadi seorang Mage.

* * *

Dengan segera Renka mengganti pedang yang ia pasang sebelumnya menjadi staff, lalu mengecek item selanjutnya.

* * *

 ** _Item : Magic Book (Tier 1)_**

Buku sihir tingkat terendah dari sepuluh tingkatan sihir. Merupakan sihir paling simpel dari semua sihir yang ada. Terdapat empat sihir dasar yang bisa digunakan.

* * *

 ** _Skill Active : Fire Ball | Damage : 25_**

Menembakkan bola api ke arah target. Saat mengenai target, terdapat kemungkinan 3% target terkena efek _burn._

 ** _Mana Consumtion : 30 Cooldown : 5 detik_**

* * *

 ** _Skill Active : Frost Arrow | Damage : 22_**

Melepaskan anah panah yang terbuat dari es. Karena sihir ini berbentuk anak panah sehingga mempunyai jarak jangkau lebih jauh ketimbang sihir selevel lainnya.

 ** _Mana Consumtion : 30 Cooldown : 5 detik_**

* * *

 ** _Skill Active : Lightning | Damage : 23_**

Mengeluarkan kilatan listrik yang langsung menuju ke arah target. Sihir jenis ini adalah sihir paling cepat diantara sihir yang lain sehingga sulit dihindari.

 ** _Mana Consumtion : 25 Cooldown : 3 detik_**

* * *

 ** _Skill Active : Earth Wall | Defend : 50_**

Sihir pertahanan dengan cara mengeluarkan diding dari tanah. Kamu bisa bisa mengarahkan dinding pertahanan tersebut di sekitar dirimu selama itu berada di tanah.

 ** _Mana Consumtion : 40 Cooldown : 9 detik_**

* * *

Saat ia meletakkan tangannya ke arah buku sihir tersebut terdapat pesan peringatan yang tiba – tiba muncul.

 ** _*Ding*_**

 ** _-Kamu telah membuka Magic Book (Tier 1), apakah kamu ingin mempelajari sihir di dalamnya?_**

Tentu saja hanya satu jawaban yang akan Renka berikan.

"Ya"

 ** _*Ding*_**

 ** _-Selamat kamu telah berhasil mempelajari skill yang ada di dalamnya._**

 ** _-Kamu berhasil mempelajari skill baru._**

* * *

 ** _Skill Pasif : Incantion Magic_**

Agar dalam mengeluarkan sihir terdapat dua katalis. Pertama adalah tongkat sihir, dan yang kedua adalah melafalkan mantra. Semakin tinggi tingkatan sihir yang digunakan semakin panjang pula mantra yang harus diucapkan.

 ** _Beginner Level (0/100)_**

* * *

Saat Renka menyentuh skill pasif incantion magic, terdapat gambaran First Motion (gerakan awal saat akan mengeluarkan sihir) tiap – tiap skill aktif yang telah ia kuasai. Di bawahnya juga terdapat mantra – mantra yang harus dibaca.

Selanjutnya, terdapat satu item lagi yang diterima Renka. Tapi itu berasal dari Magic Academy dan merupakan item pinjaman.

* * *

 ** _Item : Rune of Talisman | Rare Item_**

Jimat yang khusus diberikan kepada mereka yang mengikuti ujian masuk Magic Institute. Merupakan item pinjaman dan harus dikembalikan.

 ** _Special Effect : Memulihkan MP 10 poin tiap detiknya._**

* * *

Setelah Renka memasang semua item yang ia dapatkan, perempuan itu kembali membawanya ke tempat yang berbeda. Namun kali ini tujuannya tidak berada di dalam bangunan Magic Academy.

Tempat itu adalah sebuah lapangan luas yang terletak tidak jauh dari bangunan sebelumnya. Saat sudah sampai di pingir lapangan, Renka ditinggalkan sendiri dan disuruh untuk menunggu instruktur yang nantinya akan membimbingnya.

Terdapat beberapa player di training ground tersebut. Tampaknya lapangan ini adalah tempat para player mencoba skill – skill yang mereka dapatkan dengan cara menyerang lingkaran target yang tersedia dengan sihir mereka. Di sana juga terdapat beberapa batu besar yang terlihat cukup keras. Entah apa kegunaannya, Renka tidak terlalu mengerti.

Tak berapa lama kemudian seorang datang menghampiri Renka. Ia adalah seorang laki – laki muda berambut hitam. Sebuah kacamata bertengger manis di hidungnya. Saat ini ia memakai sebuah mantel penyihir berwana abu – abu. Dari auranya Renka merasa jika pria ini adalah seorang penyihir level tinggi.

"Apakah kamu orang yang akan mengikuti ujian masuk itu?" tanyanya.

Meskipun belum memperkenalkan dirinya, Renka bisa menyimpulkan jika pria ini adalah instruktur yang sedang ditunggunya.

"Benar sekali instruktur yang terhormat. Saya mendapatkan sebuah emblem perak dari seorang pustakawan setelah berbincang – bincang dengannya. Karena saran darinya lah saya ingin menjadi anggota Magic Institute."

"Oh benarkan? Saya peringatkan! Untuk bisa menjadi anggota tidaklah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Kami hanya menerima orang – orang yang berbakat dan mau berjuang keras. Orang tersebut juga harus mempunyai dedikasi yang tinggi. Apakah kamu merasa ciri – ciri tersebut ada dalam dirimu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut dengan tegas Renka menjawab "Ya."

Instruktur tidak ada bedanya dengan guru ataupun pelatih di dunia nyata. Mereka akan senang jika seseorang yang akan dibimbingnya bersemangat untuk dilatih. Meskipun Renka masih belum tahu pasti tingkat kecerdasan dari teknologi AI dalam game ini. Ia ingin meninggalkan kesan yang baik kepada sang instruktur.

"Perlu kamu ketahui juga. Saat kamu menerima ujian ini, levelmu tetap akan terus berada di level satu meskipun kamu berburu ataupun menjalankan quest – quest dari penduduk lainnya. Hanya ada dua hal yang membuat status itu menghilang. Pertama kamu berhasil menyelesaikan ujiannya dan yang kedua adalah jika kamu gagal meskipun waktu tiga bulan telah berlalu. Setelah mendengar semua ini apakah kamu masih ingin melanjutkan?."

Renka cukup sering memainkan game RPG sebelumnya. Meskipun butuh waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan dugeon – dugeon tingkat atas. Paling lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menyelesaikannya masih dalam hitungan jam.

Disamping itu jika syaratnya harus tetap berada di level 1, tidak mungkin ia disuruh untuk mengalah monster – monster level tinggi. Meskipun mungkin tingkat keberhasilannya kecil pasti ada cara untuk menyelesaikan apapun ujian yang diberikan. Tidak tidur untuk satu dua hari bukan masalah berarti bagi Renka.

Setelah berpikir sejenak dan membulatkan tekad Renka segera kembali menjawab.

"Tentu saja instruktur, saya pasti akan lulus."

"Hahahaha, kamu bersemangat sekali. Aku menyukai orang sepertimu. Baiklah ikuti aku sekarang!."

Berjalan di belakang sang instruktur, saat ini mereka berdiri sekitar 3 meter dari batu besar yang dilihat Renka sebelumnya. Jika dilihat dari dekat, batu tersebut terlihat lebih kokoh dari sebelumnya. Warnanya hitam pekat dan bentuknya tak beraturan. Jika dibandingkan mungkin bentuknya mirip seperti batu yang menjadi dasar jalanan aspal dengan sisi lancip di sekelilingnya.

"Coba kau serang batu ini dengan sihir terkuat yang baru saja kau pelajari! Dengan jarak segini seharusnya tidak akan terkena efek sihir setingkat itu."

Mendengar perintah sang instruktur, Renka mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke depan. Kemudian ia memegang pergelangan tangan kanan dengan tangan kirinya. Sihir beratribut api adalah sihir yang mempunyai daya serang paling tinggi. Karenanya ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan _Fire Ball_.

| Wahai api yang membakar segalanya! Berkumpulah di tanganku dan hancurkan semua musuh menjadi abu |

"Fire Ball"

Saat ia mengucapkan nama sihir yang ia gunakan, sebuah bola api merah keluar dari tangan Renka dan menuju ke arah batu besar hitam tersebut. Butuh waktu kurang lebih tiga detik dari mulai awal pengucapan mantra sampai sihir tersebut aktif. Ketika sihir itu mengenai targetnya, HP guide tiba – tiba muncul di atas batu tersebut dibarengi pesan sistem.

| -35 |

Kelihatannya angka 35 adalah jumlah kerusakan yang dialami oleh batu hitam tersebut. Setiap cooldown skill sihir tersebut selesai, Renka kembali menggunakan Fire Ball sebanyak empat kali lagi. Beruntung karena efek Rune of Talisman, Renka tidak pernah kehabisan mana.

| -40 |

| -37 |

| -35 |

| -36 |

Total damage yang diberikan hampir mencapai 200. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran Renka. Entah kenapa meskipun telah diserang sebanyak itu, HP guide di atas batu tersebut tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

Karena penasaran Renka berjalan mendekati batu yang telah diserangnya. Menyentuhnya dengan tangan seketika tampilan windows mucul di penglihatan Renka.

| Life Point : 19.999.817 / 20.000.000 |

Melihat hal ini pikiran Renka menjadi kosong seketika. Berbalik dan melihat wajah sang instruktur dengan segera ia bertanya :

"Instruktur yang terhormat apakah ada hubungan antara yang saya lakukan tadi dengan ujian yang akan saya hadapi?"

"Tentu saja kau harus menghancurkan batu itu sebelum waktu yang diberikan habis jika ingin lulus ujian."

'eh?'

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhh?"

Teriakan keras akhirnya membahana dari mulut Renka setelah ia paham apa yang sedang terjadi.

###

 **Catatan Pengarang:**

Aanndd done~ akhirnya chapter ini selesai. Pengerjaan butuh waktu satu minggu dengan menyisihkan kurang lebih tiga jam tiap harinya. Beberapa kali saya revisi karena sedikit kurang puas terhadap alurnya. Tiap udah ngetik dua sampek tiga ribu kata, dapet ide baru yang lebih cocok dalam membawa cerita. Jadi mau gk mau hampir setengahnya harus di delete dan direvisi lagi. Tapi tak apa, saya cukup puas dengan hasilnya.

Saya punya pertanyaan kepada reader sekalian.

- _Menurut kalian apa sih yang membuat cerita bertema Virtual Reality itu menarik?_

Jika saya ditanya seperti itu, banyak sekali list yang akan saya tunjukkan mengenai kelebihan dan kemenarikan dari cerita yang mengusung tema Virtual Reality. Di samping itu cara membawakan cerita tiap genre juga berbeda - beda. Pada karya saya sebelumnya, saya merasa jika lebih terlihat seperti cerita bergenre _Fantasy_ ketimbang _Fantasy Virtual Reality._

Bukankah latar belakang cerita saya adalah game. Tetapi kenapa sedikit sekali unsur gamenya?

Karena itulah, setelah memikirkannya dengan matang. Saya memutuskan untuk lebih dulu membaca berbagai referensi cerita yang juga bertema Virtual Reality. Dan Alhamdulillah saat ini saya sudah sampai ke tahap percaya diri, dimana insyaallah saya bisa membawakan cerita VR dan menarik keluar semua hal – hal yang membuat cerita VR itu menarik.

Saya benar - benar minta maaf bagi para reader cerita sebelumnya yang telah saya buat kecewa.

Sekian dari saya, ciao~

* * *

Log Out

«Yes» / No


End file.
